Far Away
by liloweewoah
Summary: Vanessa watched as the love of her life gave up his dream. 3 years later, he's back with a goal. To win her heart back. JeffOC [One Shot]


**A/N: This is my first ever One Shot. I've been dying to try this out. Hopefully you guys like it. To all my Jeff Hardy fans this is the first Jeff Hardy story that I'm gonna attempt. The song is by Nickelback. I unfortunately only own Vanessa. I got the idea a while ago but waited till his debut in the WWE came and well here's the story. **

_Flashback_

_3 years ago_

_Vanessa and Jeff had been together for almost a year. The two could not have been anymore happier than they were. They loved each other so much. Everyone knew that the two were meant to be. But little did Vanessa know that her life was going to change. Because Jeff wanted to do something that would change not only their life but change the lives of many people. His choice would shock the world, the business, but most of all Vanessa. Vanessa hadn't seen Jeff since last night and she was beginning to worry. He had told her that he would call after his meeting with Vince. Vanessa looked at the clock. It read 1:30 pm. Jeff's meeting had been at around 9. _

_'What could they possibly be talking about?' Vanessa said to herself._

_Vanessa heard her cell phone blasting 'Just Want You'. She immediately knew that Trish was calling. She flipped her phone open. _

_"Hey Trisha!" Vanessa said. _

_"Hey Nessa! You going to the arena with lover boy?" Patricia asked. _

_"I don't know. He hasn't called and he said he would. Do you think that I could um get a ride with you?" Vanessa asked._

_"Of course you can. I'll meet you in the lobby in 2 minutes." Patricia said. _

_"Okay. I'll be down there." Vanessa said as she hung up the phone._

_She grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. _

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

_Patricia and Vanessa walked into the arena, where Vanessa was met by a lot of people. _

_"What's going on?" Vanessa asked as she looked at Patricia._

_"I don't know." Patricia said._

_Amy looked at Vanessa._

_"You mean you didn't hear?" Amy asked her best friend._

_"Hear what?" Vanessa asked as she clutched the strap of her duffle bag._

_"Jeff quit today. That was why he had the meeting." Amy said. _

_Vanessa fell to her knees as she felt the tears come out. Amy and Patricia bent down to hug her._

_"It's gonna be okay, Nessa." Patricia said. _

_"We're gonna help you get through this." Amy said._

_"You guys don't think that he's gonna...break up with me do you?" Vanessa asked._

_Amy and Patricia looked at each other. _

_"I don't know, Nessa. I honestly don't know." Patricia said as she rubbed Vanessa's back. _

_Vanessa looked at her two best friends._

_"I need to go to the locker room." Vanessa said as she stood up and walked into the women's locker room._

_She sat on the bench and put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe it. She heard her phone blasting Jeff's song. She flipped the phone open. _

_"Hello?" Vanessa said._

_"Nessa, baby it's me." Jeff said. _

_"Jeff, where are you?" Vanessa asked. _

_"I just got back to the hotel." Jeff said. _

_"Oh." Vanessa said._

_"Yeah." Jeff said._

_"So what was your meeting about?" Vanessa asked._

_"Nothing important." Jeff said._

_"Oh it's important and I want to know, Jeff." Vanessa said._

_"Look Nessa, I don't want to talk about it okay." Jeff said._

_Vanessa felt the tears coming out again._

_"Well you don't have to talk about it, Jeff! I know! I know that you quit today! Why you couldn't you tell me! What's next you're gonna break up with me! But you know what that's okay. If you do break up with me, I'll be fine. But you know what I've got to many things in my mind. I..I have to go." Vanessa said as she hung up the phone._

_"But Nessa, I love you!" Jeff said but it was too late._

_End Flashback_

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

_Present  
August 14, 2006_

Vanessa sat in on an equipment box talking to one of her best friends, John Cena.

"So what do you think about Jeff Hardy coming back?" John asked.

Vanessa thought about it. It had been almost 3 years that she had heard from him. She hadn't kept in contact with him. Which made her a little sad. She remembered the day he had quit from the WWE and how much it hurt her. But from that day forward, she never let the thought of him come back into her mind. That was until she had found out that he was coming back. She would have given everything for him to stay in the business.

"Nessa, you still there?" John asked.

Vanessa looked at John.

"Huh? What?" Vanessa asked.

"What do you think about Jeff Hardy coming back?" John asked.

"I'm excited. I mean I won't believe it till I see him." Vanessa said.

_**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

Vanessa walked into the women's locker room and walked towards her bag. She took out a picture of her and Jeff. She smiled and felt a tear fall from her face. She ran her fingers over Jeff's face.

"I still love you, Jeffery Nero Hardy. I always will." Vanessa said to herself.

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

_August 21, 2006_

Jeff walked into the WWE building and took a look at the environment. It had been 3 years since he was last here. It felt so good to be back. He was met at the entrance by Amy and Patricia.

"Oh my gosh, Jeff!" Patricia squealed as she ran to hug him.

Jeff caught the blonde in his arms and hugged her.

"Hey Tricia!" Jeff said as he let her go.

"Hey Jeffro!" Amy said as she hugged him.

"Hey Aims!" Jeff said as he hugged her.

Vanessa walked by with her iPod blasting 'Get Up' by Ciara. She didn't see Jeff, Amy, and Patricia talking as she continued walking. She was stopped by Torrie, Candice, and Carlito. Jeff, Amy, and Patricia watched as Vanessa giggled at something that Carlito had said. Vanessa snaked her arm around Carlito's waist.

_**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**_

"But any ways, what's up guys?" Vanessa asked as she had her back now turned towards Jeff, Amy, and Patricia.

"We had something to show you." Torrie said.

"What is it?" Vanessa asked.

"We can't tell." Candice said as she put a blindfold over Vanessa's eyes.

"Hey! This is wrong!" Vanessa said.

"This isn't wrong. It's cool!" Carlito said as the girls laughed.

"Carlito!" Vanessa squealed as she felt the three guiding her somewhere.

"Come on let's follow them!" Amy said as she dragged Jeff and Patricia with her.

_Catering Room_

Carlito, Torrie, and Candice had finally gotten Vanessa into the catering room.

"Are you guys gonna take this blindfold off of me?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah. Give us a minute." Torrie said as she pulled the blindfold off of Vanessa's face.

As soon as Torrie pulled the blindfold off, Vanessa heard everyone yelling 'Surprise'. She opened her eyes to see the many superstars in the room. There was a banner that read 'Happy Birthday, Vanessa'. Vanessa stood there in shock.

"I don't know what to say. Thanks you guys!" Vanessa said as she hugged Carlito followed by Torrie and Candice.

Vanessa and everyone had started to party after. Vanessa was still going to get the shock of her life later on that day.

_**Raw**_

Vanessa sat in the women's locker room with Patricia, Lisa, Torrie, and Candice. She was watching as the four girls changed into a couple of outfits. Lisa looked at Vanessa.

"Nessa, aren't you going to change?" Lisa asked.

Vanessa was dressed in a black mini-skirt and blue lace-up bustier with black metallic ankle-wrap sandals.

"No. I'm okay." Vanessa said.

"Oh okay." Lisa said.

Candice looked at the clock.

"Hey guys look it's time for Raw!" Candice said as she turned the TV on.

The girls turned their head in disgust as Edge appeared on TV.

"No offense but at times he seems to remind me of a horse I used to own." Lisa said causing the girls to laugh.

The girls took their minds off the TV and went to apply make-up on their faces. But the girls turned to heads back to the screen when they heard a familiar song on TV. Vanessa felt her heart beating faster and felt her face becoming red.

"I...I can't...I can't believe...I can't believe it." Vanessa choked out.

The four girls looked at Vanessa.

"I thought you knew that he was going to be back?" Patricia asked.

"I did but I wasn't going to believe it till I saw him." Vanessa said.

**Jeff was beating up Edge. He was getting ready to hit the Swanton Bomb but Edge rolled out of the way and out of the ring. Jeff got down and got out of the ring. He smiled at the fans and walked towards the back.**

Jeff was greeted by so many people but the one person he wanted to see. He knew she was here. He had seen her earlier that day. And he wanted to see her. He still loved her and he always had. Ever since the day he left, he couldn't handle the fact that she wouldn't talk to him. But this was his chance. His chance to get her back. And he was gonna work for it. He knew Adam was gonna ask for a match against him and that was when he was gonna do it. Vince looked at Jeff.

"Good job, Jeff." Vince said as he shook Jeff's hand.

"Thanks, Vince! I was wondering if I could ask for a favor." Jeff said.

"Sure. What's up?" Vince asked.

"I really want to do something for Vanessa and I was wondering if I could do it in front of the fans and everyone. If you get what I'm saying." Jeff said.

Vince thought about it and finally got what Jeff was trying to say.

"Of course. Go ahead. I'll let you do what you need. Cause we need to get something to help run time." Vince said.

"Thank you so much, Vince!" Jeff said as he shook Vince's hand.

Vince nodded and walked away.

_Jeff Hardy vs. Edge_

**Jeff had finished his match against Edge. The match ended by Jeff winning. Thanks in all to Lita, who helped get Edge disqualified. But Edge soon high-tailed it, thanks in part to John Cena. Lita on the other hand rushed to the back. Jeff grabbed a mic. **

**"Vanessa, I know you can hear me and I just want you to come down to the ring. There's something I gotta do." Jeff said.**

Vanessa sat in the locker room. Patricia and Lisa looked at her.

"You should go." Lisa said.

"I don't think I should." Vanessa said.

"You should. Now go!" Patricia said as she helped Vanessa up.

"Okay! I'm going!" Vanessa said as she rushed towards the gorilla position.

**Jeff stood in the middle of the ring waiting for Vanessa. He walked over to Lilian who handed him a small box. When he turned back to face the ramp, he heard "Get Up" by Ciara blast through the arena. Vanessa stepped out from behind the curtain. The fans went crazy as she walked down the ramp. She smiled at the fans and climbed up the steps. Jeff sat on the middle rope to help Vanessa get in. She smiled at him.**

**"Thanks." She said as she stood in the middle of the ring. **

**Jeff looked at her. **

**"Vanessa, for 2 years I sat in my house. I couldn't believe I left the business. I couldn't believe I left you. I couldn't sit at home without you. I needed you more than anything. I remember all the great memories we had as friends, as best friends, then as boyfriend and girlfriend. You've given me everything that I've needed in life. And all I wanted was for you to stay in my life. To be there when I needed you but I let you go. I hurt our relationship. I hurt what we built together. And I want to fix that now. Because I know I need in my life and I know you need me too. I spent 2 years trying to figure out a way to get you back into my life. 2 years of sitting in my house lonely. I couldn't believe I lied to you. It hurt and I wished that I didn't do what I had done. And here I stand back after 3 years and there's only one question that I want to ask you." Jeff said.**

**"And what is that?" Vanessa asked as she looked at Jeff in shock when he got down on one knee.**

**The crowd screaming in anticipation. **

**"Vanessa, I know that you're the love of my life. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be the mother of my children. I just need you to be apart of my life. To be there when I need someone when I'm in trouble. The one to hold me in my place. The one to make sure I'm okay. So will you, Vanessa Aundrea Styles, marry me?" Jeff asked as he pulled the box out. **

**Vanessa looked at the 2.31-carat, purple sparkler ring. She felt the tears forming around her eyes. The crowd was chanting "Say yes". Vanessa looked into Jeff's green eyes. **

**"I...I...Yes I will marry you, Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" Vanessa said as Jeff slipped the ring on her finger.**

**Jeff got up and hugged her. The crowd started to scream even louder. The two kissed passionately as the crowd continued to cheer. **

_**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

**A/N: Well that's the end of my One Shot. I don't really care if I get any reviews but I don't ask for flames. This is my first time trying a One Shot. So if you don't like this story, then just keep your mouth shut and don't say anything. But to those who do review, I really do hope you like it. **


End file.
